Historically mobile networks have approach the use of spectrum in a number of different ways, and these approaches in part depended on the type of spectrum, e.g., exclusive use licensed spectrum, unlicensed spectrum, and non-exclusive use and multi-tiered priority incumbents. In some instances exclusive use licensed spectrum where only one network can exist in the band.
In other cases unlicensed spectrum is used, for example in regions of the world where there is no regulated or enforced protocol for unlicensed spectrum use. One examples of a network behavior in the unlicensed bands, which may result in interference and reduced performance, is a network designed for coexistence. One such example is Wi-Fi, which first sense a frequency channel for energy prior to transmitting. Alternatively, a network may sense certain MAC layer parameters for networks utilizing the same technology, but not across technologies. A network may assign one or more channels and applies traffic to one of those channels based on a determination, during the energy sensing process, that there is no energy detected on the channel. If energy is detected on a channel the network may back off for a period of time and attempt a transmission at a later time. Alternatively, a network may simply apply traffic to a band or channel with a configured duty cycle to avoid transmission collations. Still other networks may utilize frequency hopping to avoid interference.
In non-exclusive use and multi-tiered priority incumbent systems, a network polls a database for incumbent use or to determine an exclusion zone to
determine if a band is available or not. If no higher priority incumbents are detected in this process, the network may apply traffic on the processed band.
Prior approaches for shared spectrum, as listed above, create interference and do not exploit underutilized spectrum in an efficient manner. The use of conventional computing does not afford the operator (1) the ability to detect both the PHY and MAC layers of other network types across wide bands of spectrum, (2) determine the regulatory priority of other networks in the band, (3) recognize traffic patterns of other networks and (4) dynamically assign frequencies and channels to mobile devices accordingly.
What is needed is a method for mobile networks to detect the PHY and MAC signatures of incumbent priority networks and other networks across wide bands of spectrum in order to assign their mobile devices to underutilized spectrum without creating interference, and without the need to poll databases or avoid exclusion zones. The network should be able to assign aggregated traffic channels to mobile devices using a set of non-contiguous frequency bands.